


Hallmark Movies and Tea

by EchoCharm



Series: Tumblr Requests [1]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: All Human AU, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Jukebox, Julie is sick and Luke takes care of her, Sickfic, no ghosts, they are best friends, tumblr fic request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27754783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoCharm/pseuds/EchoCharm
Summary: Her head felt fuzzy. Was someone talking to her? No, no one needed to talk to her. All she needed was five minutes of quiet and everything would be ok.Did anyone else feel that draft? It felt like ice blowing across her back. The bell was way too loud. Her head was about to explode and then it happened. The biggest sneeze. Her head was pounding. When she finally looked up, she saw Luke. What is he doing here? We don’t have class together.A fic Request fromRiverdalefan2019over on tumblr.
Relationships: Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Series: Tumblr Requests [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033518
Comments: 18
Kudos: 164





	Hallmark Movies and Tea

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic request, I hope you like it Riverdalefan2019. :) This was so much fun to write.

Her head felt fuzzy. Was someone talking to her? No, no one needed to talk to her. All she needed was five minutes of quiet and everything would be ok.

Did anyone else feel that draft? It felt like ice blowing across her back. The bell was way too loud. Her head was about to explode and then it happened. The biggest sneeze. Her head was pounding. When she finally looked up, she saw Luke. What is he doing here? _We don’t have class together._

“Jules, you’re in my spot and you’re late for you next class.” Luke's voice carried a worried tone. Julie was sick and she hated being sick.

“What are you talking about? This is my English class.”

“Class ended a few minutes ago. Are you feeling ok? I can take you home.” He was her ride to school. This was the week where their parents all went on vacation together. They always went before the spring break prices made everything crazy expensive. Even on a normal day he was her ride to school. 

She sneezed again and it was in the direction of Luke’s face. Luke grabbed her textbooks, shoved them in her bag and helped her up.

As he helped her walk to the door of the room a loud “Where do you think you’re going Mr. Patterson?” was said by Mr. Scott. He was a stickler with a sick up his ass.

“Nurse’s office. Julie isn’t feeling well.” and so perfectly coordinated Julie sneezed yet again right on Luke. Smack in the chest. It was gross. “And I should clean up too.” Luke turned and booked it as fast as he could with a groggy Julie in tow.

* * *

“I want to go home.” Julie was not in good shape. Her nose was stuffy, and she had a killer headache.

“You’ll have to wait until lunch hour. Without a parent or guardian to pick you up I can’t let you leave school grounds during class time.” Why didn’t the school nurse understand? Julie is sick. Her parents are out of town and Lunch was another forty minutes away. This had to be against the Geneva Convention! “Mr. Patterson you can go back to class.”

“But she isn’t alone! I’ll be with her!” Luke was getting frustrated

“Mr. Patterson. You can go back to class now.”

“But—” 

“Lunch time, Mr. Patterson.” She handed Luke a late slip and turned her attention to Julie.

* * *

The bell had rung. Luke shot out of his seat and ran to the nurse’s office. 

Julie was lying on the weird cushion table thing in the nurse’s office, trying to rest. Luke had already texted Flynn during class to get Julie her things from her locker. 

“C’mon Jules. I’ll take you home.” He helped her sit up and let her put her weight on him. She felt exhausted.

“I like home. My bed is comfy. Do you like comfy beds Luke?” She was using his shoulder as a pillow.

Luke looked towards the nurse and already knew what he was going to say. “She took an Advil 30 minutes ago.”

“Ok, thanks. Let’s get you home Julie.”

* * *

Julie fell asleep in the car. He parked in the driveway, he was trying to figure out the best way to wake her. Waking up Julie Molina was a risky venture. Many did not survive.

He went with a direct approach. Carefully reaching out his hand, he shook her shoulder.

“hurnngg. Five more minutes.” She snuggled deeper into the chair.

“You’re home Julie. You can sleep in your comfy bed, wear your comfy slippers, and comfy pjs.”

She opened one eye and looked right into his soul. “Will you stay?” How could he say no to his best friend? He couldn’t, not when she gave him that puppy look. Her hair was curly and in her face with the light shining through it making it look like a halo adorned her head. A literal angel.

“Yeah, of course I will.” I can never say no to you, Julie.

“Ok.” Julie unbuckled her seatbelt and got out of the car.

* * *

“I’m gonna put pjs on.” She was less groggy. The Advil was helping. When she got to her room, she had a realisation. Luke was in her house with her, by herself. There were no parents, or Tia, or Carlos or bandmates. Just them. Luke and Julie. 

Was that nausea in her stomach or butterflies? Hopefully butterflies.

She would have to be blind to not see how cute is. The girl had eyes. And ever since she was 13, she had a crush on her best friend/a-few-houses-down-the-street neighbour. But they were friends first. 

The first time she showed up to school getting out of his car, it made her feel special and cool and popular. People came up to her to ask how they met. She would say “Oh, we’re just friends and neighbours. It’s very efficient and economical to come to school together.” The attention faded after a few days.

But her crush only got stronger as time went on. When Luke started working out regularly, Julie couldn’t look him in the eyes for a week. She was too busy looking at his arms. 

But he’s just a friend.

Julie went back downstairs; she was hungry and also wanted to get the most out of her alone time with Luke. 

“Hey! Did you want tea or anything? I know that always helps my mom when she has headaches.”

“Yeah, that would be nice. Thanks.” _Flutter, flutter._

“You go get comfy in the living room and I’ll make you some tea and soup. You’ll feel better in no time.” Luke got busy, putting the kettle on to boil, and taking a pot out of the cabinet.

“Oh, ok.” Julie settled in front of the tv and started watching a nameless hallmark movie. 

Luke came in a few minutes later with a large mug of tea. It was her favourite mug because it was so large. The mug was more like a bowl with a handle. Perfect. Absolutely perfect. Was she talking about the tea or…?

“Thanks Luke.” Julie held the mug between her hands like it was a sacred treasure.

“The soup should be ready in a few. Did you want me to bring it to you?” Luke’s hand went to the back of his neck. _What’s he nervous about?_

“I’ll come to the kitchen and get it, you don’t have to be my slave.” 

“Ok.” He walked back to the kitchen checking that the soup hadn't overflowed while he was gone. 

* * *

After Julie managed to eat something, she went back to the living room. Watching another hallmark movie. Luke joined her on the couch and sat very close to her.

“You’re gonna get sick if you sit that close to me.” 

“I’ll be fine. I never get sick.”

“Are you kidding! You get sick all the time. And you always have a man cold.”

“I do not suffer from man colds. That is so not true.”

“Ok, whatever helps you sleep at night.”

* * *

It was somewhere around the middle of the third hallmark movie that Julie remembered to text Carlos and tell him he was walking home after school. She was feeling better, the Advil, tea, and soup all helping her sickness.

Julie’s head was on Luke’s lap and he was playing with her hair.

This hallmark movie though was hitting a little too close to home for Julie. It had two friends slowly falling in love with each other over the course of the movie.

Abruptly Julie said “That just doesn’t happen in real life. Best friends don’t fall in love like that because one of the best friends never realises that the other one likes them. Ugh. All this does is get my hopes up and then I’m always disappointed because I end up acting like a coward around him!”

“Around who, Jules?” Luke was curious. Was she saying what he thought she was saying?

It was then that Julie realised that, no, she was not watching rom coms with Flynn. That said best friend (Luke) was with her. They made eye contact and she couldn’t look away from his beautiful hazel eyes. “Uh, um—well, um y’know. Um, no one.”

He didn’t believe it for a minute. “Ok, um. I’m going to take this opportunity that the universe has presented me with. If you’re talking about me, I’m sorry.”

Oof, that was a major blow. 

He saw her smile falter and added, “I’m sorry I’m an idiot and so slow on the uptake. I really like you, Julie. More than like you. I have for a really long time, but I never wanted to make you uncomfortable and ruin our friendship.”

“Oh my god. Is this happening right now? Am I tripping on Advil? This is a dream and when I wake up everything will go back to the way it was and I’ll go back to daydreaming about being in love with my best friend. Right?”

“This is real Julie.” Luke gave her the biggest most wonderful smile she had ever seen. And then despite Julie being sick, he kissed her. He was probably going to get sick, but it would be worth it.

She pulled back from the kiss and her face scrunched up. Was the kiss that bad? Luke was a little worried.

Then it happened. Julie sneezed again. Right in his direction. 

“Oh my god! Sorry! Wow, great job Molina, kiss him and then sneeze all over him.” Julie’s face was a deep shade of red. 

“It’s fine Jules, don’t worry about it, I’m fi—” Luke let out the loudest sneeze known to man. 

Ok, so the probability of being sick went up to 100%. It was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to send me a request or chat with me come find me on tumblr [EchoCharm17618](https://echocharm17618.tumblr.com/) :D
> 
> Leaving a comments and kudos is like giving a hug and makes fanfic writers happy :)


End file.
